The invention relates to a centre for machining workpieces, comprising a machine frame, a machining table for workpieces held by pallets and a device for pallet changing.
In machining centres, the workpieces are generally machined while arranged in an upright position on the pallets. The shavings produced during machining are washed away by oil or other liquid media. However, the pallets and the associated apparatus generally interfere with transport of the shavings. It is moreover undesirable for the shavings to become wet.